


it's coming like the tidal flood beneath the lunar sway

by grimmauld



Category: Villains Series - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Making Out, Non-Graphic Smut, i guess, it's like, kind of, mid level smut, okay its kind of graphic, victor vale's attention kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/pseuds/grimmauld
Summary: They were battling for number one, in the classroom and in the bedroom. Thinking about the classroom just made Victor even more hyper-aware of the mark on his neck that he was undoubtedly going to get questions about.Angie would notice. Angie would ask him which girl gave it to him. Angie would ask him as she fit her hand into Eli’s, eyes never leaving his face even as she spoke to Victor.
Relationships: Eli Cardale | Eli Ever/Victor Vale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	it's coming like the tidal flood beneath the lunar sway

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i just wanted to say i was defs. inspired by you called but i can't hear a thing by murakamism so pls go read that!!'
> 
> title: democracy by the lumineers

Victor’s back hit the door with a dull thud, Eli’s body pushing his firmly into the cold wood. His eyes slipped closed as an involuntary whine escaped his mouth. Eli smirked, low and sly, his eyelids hooded as his gaze transfixed on Victor’s kiss-bitten lips. This may not be their first time, but it felt just as new and fresh as it did all those months ago.

“What are you looking at?” Victor grumbled, pushing his hips against Eli’s pointedly.

Eli ignored him in favour of burying his head into Victor’s neck. Victor tilted his head to the side to allow Eli easier access.

“Don’t you dare leave any marks,” he warned Eli with a moan.

Eli immediately bit and sucked and licked a mark under Victor’s ear. Dickhead. 

“You’ll pay for that,” Victor said.

“I’m sure I will,” Eli said with another infuriating smirk.

Victor hated that he loved when Eli got this way. All smug, ‘ _I’m the best you’ll ever have’_ playing behind his eyes. Having Eli watching him made Victor feel like he would overflow. Kissing Eli was just another competition. They were battling for number one, in the classroom and in the bedroom. Thinking about the classroom just made Victor even more hyper-aware of the mark on his neck that he was undoubtedly going to get questions about.

Angie would notice. Angie would ask him which _girl_ gave it to him. Angie would ask him as she fit her hand into Eli’s, eyes never leaving his face even as she spoke to Victor.

He pushed away thoughts of her as Eli’s hand came up to cup his ass cheek through denim. With a groan, he pushed Eli back lightly.

“Bedroom,” He said, eyes dark with want.

Eli hastily agreed. They stumbled their way to Eli’s bedroom, walking into practically every obstacle along the way. Victor’s hands never left Eli’s hair, as they tried to blindly find their way to the bedroom. Seeing Eli’s hair mussed up because of _him_ was almost better than an orgasm.

_Almost._

Eli presses Victor into the door, never once disconnecting their locked mouths. The hand that wasn’t pressed to the front of Victor’s pants reached out to grope at the wall with little accuracy.

“Leave it,” Victor gasped out, pushing their bodies away from the wall. Eli abandoned his search for the light switch, allowing himself to be moved by Victor.

They eventually made it to the bed, Eli’s legs hitting the end with a soft thump. He broke their kiss to fall backward, half sitting and half laying on his bed, looking up at the dark shape where Victor was. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room.

“You gonna come down here?”

“You gonna make me?”

Eli’s eyes narrowed at the challenge. He gripped the lapels of Victor’s duffle coat in a firm grasp and pulled him down unceremoniously. Victor toppled on top of him with a muffled yelp. Eli smiled, sharp. He pushed Victor’s coat off of his shoulders. Victor shook it off of his arms and allowed it to fall to the ground in a crumpled heap. He made a mental note to force Eli to iron it later. He’d hate that, wool was notoriously hard to iron.

Eli leaned up to reconnect their mouths, he wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, pulling him so they were lying horizontally, barely even on the small bed. Victor groaned unhappily and broke their kiss. He stood up from the bed.

“Where are you going?” Eli inquired as he sat up, trying not to betray his disapproval. 

Victor took a step closer and pushed his hands under Eli’s thighs. He lifted him up and threw him further up the bed, before crawling back on to straddle his legs, leaning into another kiss. Eli smiled, just barely, against Victor’s lips.

Victor moaned. There were few moments Victor was able to see Eli without his walls. His charm. When Victor was able to see all of Eli, his good, his bad and his angry, he felt vicious. He felt like a god. Victor didn’t much care for sex, most of the time, but with Eli he felt everything, all at once. It was maddening, intoxicating. 

Eli shifted beneath him, spiralling his hips up to meet Victor’s. Victor pulled at the hem of his shirt. He sat up just enough so that Victor could drag the fabric up and over his head.

“Wanna do bad things to you,” Eli mumbled, eyes unfocused, pupils dilated to extremes Victor had never seen before.

Victor grinned, breathless approval slipping from his lips. Just as their mouths reconnected in a messy kiss Eli’s phone buzzed. And buzzed. And didn’t stop buzzing.

“Don’t you dare,” Victor groaned, knowing exactly who it was, and what Eli was going to do.

Eli smiled at him, teasing, before he flipped them so that Victor was pinned beneath his weight. He fished his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans.

“Hey,” he answered the phone, slipping a hand down the front of Victor’s pants.

 _“Eli! Are you busy right now? We could go for a bite?”_ Angie’s voice came through the phone, loud enough for Victor to hear, and tinny enough to irritate him.

Eli’s hand wrapped around Victor’s member through the fabric of his underwear, “I would love to, darling, but I promised Victor we would study for Lyne’s class tonight. I’m sorry, maybe tomorrow?”

Victor bit his lip to hold in his moans, glaring daggers at Eli. Seeking his own revenge, he leaned up as much as he could, and attached himself to Eli collarbone. He bit lightly, reveling in the slight hitch of Eli’s breath. Eli kept his phone close to his ear with his shoulder and used his free hand to swat Victor away. He wasn’t fast enough to mitigate the damage. He had a nice, red bruise blooming under his skin, that throbbed slightly as Victor pressed his thumb to it. 

Eli’s hand had fallen still on Victor’s dick, which Victor didn’t think was fair. He jut his hips up in indignation, spurring Eli on. Angie was still talking, but neither were particularly paying attention.

“Darling,” Eli cut in, “can I call you back in around twenty minutes? Victor’s getting restless, you know how he is about studying.”

Victor rolled his eyes. He heard Angie agree and then the sweet, melodic sound of the dial tone. Privacy.

Eli threw his phone behind him while leaning down to kiss Victor again. Victor wrapped his arms around Eli’s neck and held him close.

“Can you hurry up, if you’ve only given us twenty minutes?” Victor griped.

Eli regarded him for a long moment, before climbing off him to pull at his belt. Victor unbuttoned his own pants and pushed them down his long legs. He sat on the bed in just his boxers as he waited for Eli. Eli was contorting his belt into makeshift handcuffs that he fit around Victor’s wrist, pulling the leather tight.

“Keep them there.”

Victor did. He watched as Eli slowly removed his jeans, his own boxers following not long after. His hard member swung between his legs as he walked back over to the bed. He gripped the elastic of Victor’s underwear lightly, snapping it against his pale skin before pulling them down too.

He leaned over, then, to the bedside table where he kept his lube. Simple, clear, unflavoured. Kind of boring, but it did the job. He poured a small amount onto his fingers, working it around to warm them up before tossing the bottle onto the bed. 

Eli’s fingers slipped into him with ease, more a courtesy than a necessity. They had done this before. Victor was already prepared enough.

It wasn’t long before Eli sunk in, cock lubed more than strictly necessary—Eli liked the messiness. Victor felt warmth cascade over him, pleasure building steadily in the pit of his stomach as Eli thrust into him, deep and hard. Angie had slipped his mind entirely. All that mattered was Eli, Eli, Eli. Victor wrenched his eyes open to look up at the other man. He watched as all his attention, his focus, was poured over him. It was all he needed. He could live and die like this and be fulfilled. Happy. Eli’s thrusts were consistent and powerful, just as he was in study, he was in sex.

It was almost too much. He was too perfect.

With little warning, he climaxed, pleasure spilling from his stomach. Eli wasn’t far behind, his cock stilling inside Victor as he fell over the edge. Victor pressed their lips together, pulling Eli into the mess on his belly. Eli didn’t seem to mind.

They broke apart again, Eli pulling out and crawling off the bed in search of a clean cloth. Victor lay motionless on the bed, letting the residual white noise wash over him.

Cleaning up was silent. Eli wiped away the evidence with deliberate motions. He took one last look at Victor before turning and walking out of the room.

Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are appreciated
> 
> find me @gaylupin on tumblr


End file.
